My Best Friend 2
by hi-it's-me2
Summary: Isabella was 9 years old when she met her "best" friend, and was lured to the dark side. 2 years later she met her real best friends, but what happens when her old best friend comes back a few years later, and see's her colorful attitude? Rated T for violence and language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 INTRO

**a/n: ignore the thing i did as the very last chapter if thats still there. if its not, forget everything that i said, cuz i havnt figured it all out yet. Anyways, more ppl voted to****keep the old one, but oh well. This is just a preveiw, and I said i woul rite this like, six day ago, but oh well!**

CHAPTER 1

_Isabella was only nine years old, when she met her "best friend."_

_Her best friend was goth, somewhat emo, and had somehow got Isabella to join her._

_Isabella moved away to a place called Danville, and had found pure happiness, a cute boy with an awesome personality,_

_and most of all, friends who cared about her, who loved her, who didn't make her change._

_Lets explore some of her past life, up to the year of 2017._

**_a/n: sorry its kinda short_, but its just the intro, and the next chapter will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:sorry for the long stretch with no updates, I know it's been awhile, but HAPPY NEW YEAR! I've been usy almost all of christmas break, with oral surgary and my whole family coming in, and then I've started writing another story that I've been focused on... yeah, sorry. **

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB, OR THE CHARACTER ISABELLA. EVERYONE ELSE IN THE STORY I OWN. (i don't even own the computer! yeah it's my mom's.)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

NARATORS P.O.V.

"Okay, Isabella. It's your first day of 3rd grade, and be good." Isabella's mother said to Isabella." I'll see you at 3:00 and not a minute later."

"Moooom, I know. When the bell rings, I get out of the classroom and get to your car ASAP. You have a very important meeting with your boss at 3:05 for details about your special promotion you're getting in a few months." said Isabella, anxious to get inside her new classroom and meet her new teacher Ms. Esparza. She was mostly anxious to meet her new friends. You see, Isabella and her mother keep having to move around because Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro gets special promotions all around the United States,causing them to move.

"Perfect! Love you!" Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro called to Isabella, who was already running up to Roosevelt Elementary.

"Love you too, Mom!" Isabella called to her mom, just about to enter her new school.

* * *

ISABELLA'S P.O.V.

I just walked into Roosevelt elementary, instantly feeling like I was at home. I had to find out where my classroom was, first. I walked into the office, asking the assistant, Mrs. Coleen and Ms. Stephanie, where Ms. Esparza's class was.

"Just down the hall, the last classroom on the right." Mrs. Coleen said.

"Thanks."I said, hurrying down the hall. Only one main hallway, and a side hallway that led to another side hallway. _Strange... just strange._ I thought.

It was very easy to find your way around this school. When I entered my classroom, I was instantly greeted by a very cute boy named Justin.

"Hi, I'm Justin. Are you new?" Justin said. He had shaggy dark brown hair, with matching eyes. His hair was just perfect, just short enough to tell he was a guy, but long enough to tease him that he was a girl. He had this joyful look in his eyes, like he had nothing to complain about.

"Yeah. I'm Isabella. Hi." _wow... hi. good first impression. _

"Since you're new, I'll show you around." He said.

* * *

**JUSTIN'S P.O.V.**

1111111111111111100000000011 1000011110010101110001110101 0101100010010101011111100000 0000000101010100000111101010 10100110101010

Those numbers, that is my mind trying to process Isabella's apperance. Those numbers, in my mind, mean cute and perfect. You see, my mind works differently from mind works in math. I only beleive in science, math, and physics. No God, no Lord. I never told anyone. They never bothered to ask. I wasn't a devil-boy, I was actually one of the nicest guys in 3rd grade. Other than that Steven Marquez in Mrs. Blanco's class.

"So are you gonna show me around, or just stand there and stare at me?" she asked.

I hadn't realized how long I've been thinking, about 5 minutes...I think. "Oh, uh yeah. Sorry. Ok so the west side of the room has computers and library books, and the east is the closet, you've probably already noticed, the north side is the back of the room, and the south is the front. It's simple." I said.

"Justin, could you start up the computers for me, please?" Ms. Esparza said.

"Yeah, sure." I called back,"Listen, I'll show you around the school later." I said to Isabella, walking to the west side of the classroom towards the computers.

* * *

**ISABELLA'S P.O.V.**

* * *

**"**OK, sure..." I called back as he walked towards the computers. I found the desk that had an Isabella Garcia-Shipiro name tag on it. I was sitting by a boy named Isaiah Cantu, across form a girl named Amya Largo,and across (diagnal) from another girl named Felicia Yazzie. _This is gonna be a long year. _I thought.

Isaiah soon sat down next to me, introduced himself as Shama llama ding dong, then asked if I wanted to play finger football using a blue eraser as the football. I won, and it was funner than I thought.

Ms. Esparza introduced herself, then took role. Everyone was here, which was good . She said we were in "day groups."

I was in Thursdays group, followed by Friday. On the east side of the room was Monday through Wednesday. It was soon 10:45 a.m., which meant it was recess time. Justin was nowhere to be found, so I just followed the group outside. I had no idea where to go. The playground was HUGE! There were two seperate playgrounds, swings, 4-square, climbing materials, hopscotch, and basketball. There was just too much!

"'Sup?" a voice said behind me. I jump-turned around. "Chill, it's just me. I'm Asheliegh."

"Oh, hi, I'm Isabella." I said. _Ashley... hmm. _I thought.

She had a happy look in her eyes, and on her face. She was wearing a sky blue shirt, with purple butterflies following one big butterfly. She had faded jeans on, with one hole in the right knee. (Right side) She had black hair that was poofy, and I mean POOFY! She had brown eyes, and the sparkliest, most colorful pair of shoes you would ever see... EVER!

"Wanna be friends?" She asked.

* * *

**a/n: YAY! I finnally got this done! this took forever to write! I am soo dizzy rite now, probably cuz my hair is on a tite ponytail, i havent eaten anything yet, and i've been writing all day! anyway, i want YOUR reveiws YOUR questions, and YOUR opinion! bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: ELLO! ok i hav 3 reveiws! yay! and yes, im seriously excited about that. dont judge me, im only me and at least one person who reads this would actually kno me, cuz she's my bff. and i can honestly tell u... umm idk, i forgot. i'm sorry, just...just read the story. _this was too_**_ akward._

* * *

CHAPTER 3

AHELEIGH'S P.O.V.

"Wanna be friends?" I asked. Isabella stared at me with a funny look on her face for a few made me feel insecure. I almost always felt that way around other people. I guess that's because my only friends are my parents. I always got bullied for it.

"Yeah, sure." she said at last.

I felt my face instantly turn into a smile, like when you turn a light on. I couldn't believe I had my first friend.

* * *

ISABELLA'S P.O.V.

"Yeah, sure." I said. Asheleigh's face upturned to a smile.

Her shoes looked sparklier. Her clothes looked brighter, and her eyes turned from brown to mahogany. Her whole aperance changed. Almost,like she has nothing to complain about... nothing to complain about...JUSTIN! AUGH! I totally forgot about him! I quickly scanned the playground, and saw him cherry-bombing unsuspecting victims in 4-square.

"Are you looking for someone?" Asheleigh asked. Her voice sounded hurt.

"No, I'm watching the 4-square game." I said quickly.

"Oh, lets go play!"

* * *

NARRATOR'S P.O.V.

And so the year went on, and they played 4-square and (eventually) beat Justin. Before they knew it, it was summer.

**a/n: AUGH! THIS WAS SHORT**.** sorry its short. and play 4-square! its fun!**

**with love (and hopefully more chapters!)**

**~ hi-it's-me2**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: im ba-ack! and now, i present CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

PHINEAS' P.O.V.

_DREAMLAND!_

"Hi."

I jumped around just to see a girl, with a bright smile, auburn hair, and beautiful blue eyes.

"Uh, hi."I said, but it came out,"Blugh gah."

She giggled. Oh my gosh, she was cute!"I'm Isabella."

"I'm Phineas. Wanna be friends?"

"Yes." She answered instantly."Have you seen ASDF Movie?"

"Yes! It's only the best thing on Youtube!" I said, happy that I'm not the only one who likes it.

"Die, Potatoe! Noo! _SPLAT!_" We shouted together.

Time went by, and we were somehow talking about windows.

"_Phineas, wake up. You're gonna miss breakfast._"a familiar voice said.

I was shooken awake by my green haired step-brother, Ferb.

"Wh-where's Isabella?" I asked, blind to the fact that it was a dream.

"It was just a dream." He said in his british accent.

"But it seemed so real."

Ferb simply shrugged and walked down stairs.

The smell of pancakes and bacon floated upstairs.

"Isabella... I will find you."

* * *

**a/n: AURGHH I HATE SHORT CHAPTERS! but this is all that came to me... sorry guys. Oh, and by the way, Isabella had the same dream. I also do NOT own ASDF movie. An awesome guy named Thomas Ridgewell created it. PLZ WATCH IT! IT SO FUNNY!**


End file.
